


Love

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Angela (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, Romantic love, life and death imagery, strength vs weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> A poem</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

_A long time ago_

_You asked your mistress_

_If love was real_

_And she said_

_That love was for the weak_

_And the strong repressed such sentiment_

_That makes us all human, mortal, and eventually dead_

_You took her words to heart and lived by her word_

 

_You met a boy_

_A nightmare of nightmares and the daydream of daydreams_

_Who acted from the kindness at the bottom of his selfish beating heart_

_He called you a friend_

_And promised to be there until the end_

_He wanted to save you_

_You never believed him_

_And you cursed his already cursed name_

 

_You met a woman who stole your heart_

_At the point where life and death were one and the same_

_And on your life and sword you vowed_

_To protect her_

_And hold her_

_Forever and ever_

_And ever_

_So you promised with that last kiss_

_That together you’d rule together in harmony_

_And break the chains of destiny_

 

_You heard the cries of an angel’s song_

_Who lamented her life in death_

_With only the memory_

_And devotion_

_Of her love_

_To keep her awake for another day_

_And she begged you_

_Pleaded_

_For your help and mercy_

_And you stopped_

_Looked at her wide and trembling eyes and_

_Remembered the joy and the pain that you felt_

_When you loved_

_And from each embrace and every tear shed_

_Your strength grew and grew_

_Until this very moment_

_When you decided_

_That maybe love isn’t for the weak_

_That love_

_Is for the strong_


End file.
